In some games, a winner of the game may be determined at least partially by luck. For example, in a hand of a Texas Hold 'Em poker card game, a first player may be dealt one of the best possible starting hands (e.g., pocket aces) and a second player may be dealt one of the worst possible starting hands (2-7 off suit). In this scenario, after the hole cards are dealt, the first player may be heavily favored to win the hand. However, despite being heavily favored to win the hand, the first player may end up losing the hand because of circumstances beyond his control. For example, after the remaining cards of the hand are randomly dealt, including the flop, turn, and river cards, the second player may end up with the best five-card Texas Hold 'Em poker hand.
A player who gets unlucky (or suffers a bad beat) while playing a game may lose some enjoyment from playing the game. As a result, the player may become less active with respect to the game. Therefore, an operator of the game may wish to eliminate or diminish negative repercussions that players suffer as a result of getting unlucky while playing the game.